The Laboratory for Cell Analysis (LCA) provides Cytometric Core support to the UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center. The LCA has the following responsibilities: To provide flow and image cytometers and the technical support needed to make use of these instruments. To educate UCSF students, staff, and faculty in cytometry technology and applications. To develop new cytometric methods and applications. Instruments currently available to Cancer Center members include: a Becton-Dickinson (BD) FACSVantage SE sorter with high-speed cell sorting, three laser excitation, ten detectors, single-cell cloning, and large-particle sorting; two BD FACSCalibur flow cytometers with dual lasers capable of four-color analysis, automated sample loading, and sorting options; BD FACScan flow analyzer; Zeiss Multi-photon Confocal Laser Scanning Microscope with spectral emission detection; PowerGene MacProbe and MacKtype systems for capturing FISH images and karyotyping; Xenogen IVIS Imaging System for in vivo biophotonic imaging; high precision QUIPS image cytometers; four digital video fluorescent microscopes; and three fluorescent microscopes with CCDs. A variety of computer software packages and platforms are available to collect and analyze data. This represents over $2,000,000 in state-of-the-art equipment. In addition, the staff of the LCA offers their expertise in the use of this technology as it applies to numerous biological applications. Training courses in flow cytometry and digital microscopy are offered quarterly to CC members. The LCA website is http://cc.ucsf.edu/1ca/index.htm1.